


Not Without You

by Zucheenee



Series: Apocalypse Love Story [2]
Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucheenee/pseuds/Zucheenee
Summary: "I hate you for convincing me to do this." Cara said. Faye smirked before taking a seat next to her on the mattress. She put an arm around Cara, who leaned into Faye."What's the worst—""Don't even say it, you'll jinx us."They never went to the Dark Zone if they could avoid it.





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

> i'll launch this ship if i have to do it myself

They didn't go to the Dark Zone if they could avoid it. Even with Kandel experimenting with a vaccination, they didn't have enough ground in the Dark Zone to even think of retaking it. Cara had only been a handful of times, and hated it every time. At least outside the zone she knew who to trust, but she could never be sure if an agent she saw in the Dark Zone was friendly or not. While the city as a whole was recovering, the zone remained uncharted, wild territory. Cara knew that Faye knew all this, which was why she didn't understand why Faye was being so goddamn stupid.

 

"I never knew you had a death wish." Cara said, scrubbing hand down her face. They were sitting in a room in the Firewall safe house. The door was closed, and Cara was sitting on a mattress while Faye stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

 

"We need new gear, and the base needs supplies desperately. Just think of all the supplies sitting around in the Dark Zone." She said. Cara pursed her lips, shaking her head.

 

"This is stupid." She said, not quite believing that she had to talk Faye out of it, as if Faye didn't know the risks. "You know this is stupid."

 

"Maybe so," Faye said. They made eye contact, staring each other down for a long moment. "If we don't do it, who will?" Ah, there it was. Cara knew Faye was right; no one else was foolhardy enough to attempt a supply run. They tried last month, and it ended in disaster. Two rookie agents died, and their mentor was still missing. They did need new gear, and Cara knew it would be a while until their next supply drop. Cara cursed under her breath before looking at Faye once more.

 

"I hate you for convincing me to do this." Cara said. Faye smirked before taking a seat next to her on the mattress. She put an arm around Cara, who leaned into Faye.

 

"What's the worst—"

 

"Don't even say it, you'll jinx us." Cara interrupted her, covering Faye's mouth with her hand. Faye huffed, and Cara removed her hand. She craned her neck, and leaned up to kiss Faye. Faye's other hand cupped Cara's cheek while Cara's hand rested on Faye's knee. Faye was always warm, and Cara was constantly taking advantage of it. When Cara pulled away, she rested her head on Faye's shoulder. "We're so stupid."

 

"Yeah, I reckon we are."

 

***

 

They left the Firewall safe house the next morning.

 

"We're making a Dark Zone run." Faye said, having decided to call Benitez to confirm their plan. Cara walked beside her, gun at the ready. "I know, we'll be careful. We'll see you in a day or two." She said, nodding once before ending the call. They walked in silence through the streets, always looking around to spot trouble. Ever since Cara took out Bliss, the streets were quieter. Still, there was plenty of trouble to take care of.

 

When they got to the Dark Zone entrance, Faye went into the safe house first. Cara sighed before following. Inside they put on their masks, and Cara followed Faye to the door.

 

"Last chance to turn back." Cara said.

 

"In your dreams." Faye said, winking at her. Cara rolled her eyes, but said nothing in reply. Faye turned to the door, and led the way into the Dark Zone. Cara's communications cut out, and she tried to ignore a rising sense of dread. They were alone with no communications, and surrounded by hostiles. Even if they saw another agent, they had to be careful; there were still rogue agents running around, and Cara didn't want to end up dead.

 

Faye advanced, so Cara followed. The street in front of them was a mess of stalled cars, trash scattered haphazardly, and road blocks. They walked side by side. Cara was hyper alert, eyes scanning the road in front of them carefully. The street was empty, and Cara didn't trust it. Her heart was pounding, she had a tight knuckled grip on her rifle.

 

They moved into an old building on the corner. It was a bare and hollowed out grocery store, a pathetic shell of what it used to be. They methodically moved through the store, but found nothing on the shelves. Cara followed Faye into an alley, crouching behind an overturned trash can. There was a group of four rioters at the end of the alley, going through the pockets of someone they killed. Faye took cover behind a dumpster on the opposite end of the alley.

 

Cara hovered her finger over the rifle's trigger, shooting a look at Faye. Faye nodded, so Cara took aim and fired. The first shot went clean through a rioter's head, and he went down with a thump on the pavement. His companions shouted, and bullets began to fly.

 

She ducked down, loading another round into the chamber. Faye threw a grenade, taking another rioter out with a bang. Cara popped up, but was driven back down by suppressing fire. Then a grenade was thrown beside her, and Cara cursed under her breath as she scrambled back into the store. She avoided the explosion just barely, her ears ringing. Cara pressed herself to the wall, daring to take a peek outside.

 

Faye was firing on rioters, catching one in the torso with a well aimed shot. The remaining rioter was concentrating on Faye, which gave Cara all the opportunity she needed to line up a shot. The space behind the rioter's head bloomed red with his blood, and then he fell to the ground. Faye immediately jogged over to Cara, who waved her off. She could barely hear over the ringing in her ears.

 

She followed Faye down the alley. They checked over the bodies, taking gear they were interested in. It wasn't a bad haul, but they still had a lot of ground to cover.

 

"That was close, you good?" Faye said, putting her hand on Cara's shoulder.

 

"Let's just keep going." Cara looked out down the exit to the alley, brow furrowed. "We don't want to get caught here." She said, gesturing for Faye to take point.

 

***

 

That night found them in a safe house. They were in a room on the top floor. There was a window that led out to a fire escape, but they had it covered just in case. There was a mattress sitting on the floor in a corner, and Cara had set her pack against the wall. Faye's pack sat next to hers. The room was bare aside from the mattress, but Cara was grateful they even had a room to spare.

 

Faye was downstairs trying to get them some food. They always had emergency rations in their packs, but Cara wanted to save them just in case. She sat on the mattress, back to the wall. She leaned her head back against the wall, sighing. The Dark Zone reminded her a little too much of her days as a Marine, and she wasn't thrilled to be back.

 

It was the uncertainty of it all that bothered her the most. At least while she was in the rest of the city, she knew who she could trust. If she saw a fellow agent, she didn't have to worry about them turning against her. She reached for her dog tags, pulling them out from under her shirt. They were over ten years old now, had been issued to her when she'd enlisted straight out of high school. Damn, Cara thought, she was getting old.

 

She'd been out of the military for years, yet it still followed her. Before Cara could get too lost in thought, Faye came back in the room with two bowls. Cara put her dog tags back under her shirt, smiling at Faye as she took a bowl. It was a bowl of still steaming soup, and she took the spoon Faye offered her. Faye took a seat next to Cara on the mattress, sitting cross legged.

 

"We did good today." Faye said. Cara nodded in reply. She shot a look at Cara, her brow furrowed. "Hey," she said. Cara looked up, meeting Faye's eyes. "I've been wondering about a few things..." She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. Cara raised a brow, waiting for Faye to finish. "Well, okay, so we've been together a while, and I just realized I still don't know that much about you."

 

"Oh," Cara said. They never really talked much about the past. Cara didn't care to bring up old wounds, and she never asked Faye. She didn't think it mattered all that much. Who she was before the Division scooped her up was irrelevant. "Well, what do you want to know?"

 

"What did you do, before all this?" Faye asked. Cara pursed her lips, wondering where to start.

 

"I'm a former Marine." She started, closing her eyes. The weight of the dog tags under her shirt made her chest ache. "After that I used my G.I. bill to go to college. Got a degree, and I worked as a wildlife biologist with the National Park Service in Colorado. Then I got activated, and here I am." She said. There really wasn't much to say, there wasn't much Cara wanted to get into. Faye nodded, and didn't push.

 

"Do you miss it?"

 

"Yeah," Cara said. "Every day." She paused, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat. "What about you?" She asked, desperate to turn to conversation away from her. Faye quirked a brow, but didn't call Cara on it.

 

"I've got a degree in economics and another in strategic studies. Before I was activated I worked in intelligence and national security." She said. Cara nodded. It wasn't hard to picture, in all honesty. Faye always did good work directing The Division, and Cara didn't know where they'd be without her. Faye put an arm around Cara, squeezing her shoulder. Cara leaned into Faye, and they said nothing for a long time. "What will you do, after this is all over?"

 

"I guess I'll go back to my normal life." Cara said. They never talked about the future, about what would happen once Kandel developed a cure. Keener was still out there, and something would have to be done about him eventually. What would become of them, once all this was over? "You?"

 

"I'll do the same. I guess what I'm trying to ask is..." Faye paused, clearing her throat. "Would you want to still be together, after all this is over?" She asked. Cara's breath caught in her throat, not expecting that question. Faye always tried to put the mission above all else, and Cara always thought their relationship had an expiration date on it. After this was all over, they were supposed to act as if nothing happened, as if they weren't Division agents.

 

"Yeah," she said, squeezing Faye's hand. "I'd like that." She said. Faye exhaled, as if she'd been holding her breath. Cara smiled slightly before leaning up to kiss Faye square on the lips. Faye kissed like nothing else mattered, like her world began and ended with Cara's lips. Cara leaned into Faye, and let herself be consumed.

 

***

 

Early in the morning before the sun was up, Cara woke in Faye's embrace. She wanted to stay there in Faye's arms, but they still had a lot of work to do. Cara wanted to get back to base as soon as possible, so she had to get up. She groaned, burying her face in the pillow for a minute longer. Then, she detangled herself from Faye's grasp. Faye grunted muttered in her sleep as Cara kneeled down on the mattress.

 

Cara shook Faye's shoulder. Faye only groaned before pulling the blanket over her head.

 

"Wake up so we can get out of this hell hole." Cara grumbled, shaking Faye even harder.

 

"I hate you." Faye groaned into the pillow. Cara laughed, patting Faye's shoulder consolingly.

 

"This was your idea." She said. Faye sighed, then rolled over and glared at Cara briefly. Cara sat back on her heels, smirking down at Faye. Then Faye sat up, rubbing her eyes. Cara leaned over to kiss her cheek once before getting up to get ready. They dressed in relative silence, briefly planning out their day. When they were ready to go, Faye removed the wooden panel covering the window. They went out the fire escape together, ready to face whatever dangers the Dark Zone could throw at them.

 

***

 

It was their last extraction of the day. Evening was descending on them, and they were fighting to protect their extraction on top of a parking garage. It was just the two of them, and Cara was set up at a high vantage point on top of some crates with her rifle. Faye was down below, crouched behind a car with her shotgun. They only had a few minutes left until the extraction was complete.

 

Faye tossed out a grenade, sending some of their attackers sprawling. Cara took a shot at one of them before getting back into cover. Then a rioter with a shield charged at Faye, and Cara barely had enough time to load a round and pull the trigger. The rioter went down, and Faye nodded to Cara. Then, a grenade was lobbed over onto the crates she was crouching on. Oh, shit, Cara thought. She scrambled back, hopping off the crates just in time.

 

She rolled into the nearest cover, but there was a rioter right behind her. He hit her square in the back with a baseball bat, and Cara fell hard on the pavement, all the breath knocked out of her. She rolled over, avoiding a hit to the head, but her rifle was knocked out of her hands with the next hit. Then the rioter was on top of her, baseball bat raised above his head. She scrambled for her pistol, her heart pounding. She pulled the pistol out of her holster, and fired off a haphazard shot. The rioter's chest bloomed with dark red blood. Cara fired again, this time hitting him in the head.

 

The baseball bat slipped from the rioter's hands, and he collapsed on top of her. Cara grimaced, pushing him off of her. Faye was at her side, saying something to her that Cara couldn't quite hear. Faye ushered her to her feet, pushing Cara into cover. Then her rifle was being pressed into her hands, and Cara could breathe again.

 

"Cara, you still with me?" Faye said, her hands cupping Cara's face. She nodded, taking a deep breath. The helicopter took off, taking their supplies with it. "We should be safe for now, let's get out of here." She said, standing up and offering Cara a hand. Cara took it, and followed Faye out of the parking garage. Her shoulders ached, and she knew she'd have a bruise. Her clothes would need a good wash, they had blood all over them.

 

They made their way back to the safe house, going in and up the stairs without a word. When the door was closed, Cara immediately started taking off her blood stained clothes. Faye sat down on the bed, resting her head on her knees. Cara changed into her spare set of clothes, and sat down on the mattress next to Faye.

 

"I almost lost you today." Faye murmured.

 

"But you didn't." She said, putting an arm around Faye. Faye looked up at her, her brow furrowed. "You won't lose me." She said, trying to attempt a smile. Faye said nothing, only buried her face in the crook of Cara's neck.

 

"Let's get out of here tomorrow. The Dark Zone fucking sucks." Faye said, the words muffled against Cara's neck. She huffed out a laugh, squeezing Faye's shoulder.

 

"Agreed."

 

***

 

That night, as Faye slept, Cara held her close. They were on their sides, with Cara holding Faye against her chest. If there was one good thing to come out of all this, it was her. She closed her eyes, settling her chin on the crown of Faye's head. She didn't have to worry anymore about what would happen to them afterwards. Cara knew that no matter what happened, she was never letting go.


End file.
